Zeus The God
by Olympian876
Summary: Zeus is a greek god, duh!
1. Hey guys, I'm Zeus

A God with gold skin, black hair, and sky blue eyes sat in a chair, writing in a book. You see, this was not just _a _god. He was... Well, you'll see...

_Hey guys, I'm Zeus. And I'm the king of the Olympian Gods! Not really, though... Here's how it began..._

_My father Kronos ate all my brothers and sisters. But one day, I will cut his stomach open and get all my siblings out and have children with them. Wait, no... That sound messed up... Anyways, for the meanwhile, I'm stuck in a cave. Where everything I eat is mostly goat milk and honey... Yeah... That's what I do. _

"Zeus! Time to drink your goat milk and honey!" A goddess called.

_That's my grandma, Gaea... She's annoying. Just because she's Mother Earth, she thinks she can boss me around like she's my boss or something! But she's not! I'm thinking I might battle her giant children in the future... But... Hold on, I'm going to go yell at her. I can't take her..._

"Shut up, crazy lady!" The godling shouted back.

"What did you call me, Zeus? Just because you're the future king of the gods doesn't mean you can snap back. I came out of Chaos first. No one can be my boss. Got that, Zeussy?" She shot back.

"Okay! Okay! I'm coming! Crap, I hate her!" Zeus muttered.

_This is my first of many journal entries. Right now, I am stuck at the same dead end cave hiding from my dad. I want... No, cross that out... I NEED to slice open my dad's stomach really, really soon. And take what is rightfully mine! But until then, please show your support and to whoever is blessed enough to read this, review it... And it better be good! Or I'll strike you down with millions and millions of lightning bolts._

Then, Zeus got out of his chair and began to drink milk and honey... And remember, Zeus will kick your butt, if you don't review this!

A/N: It's short but I wanted this fanfic to start like this. So R&R!


	2. Bad day to be immortal

"Okay, okay! Geez! Okay Gaea!" The god shouted.

"Call me Mother Earth!" The goddess shot back.

"Who freaking cares?"

Zeus slammed the rock door behind him and began to write in his journal.

_What a terrible day in the cave, didn't know my life could be this hazardous. Really want to leave this place, but Mom need to pay Gaea some money. Yes, that's right. My grandma only lets me live here because her husband/son's balls were cut off and she's totally broke. So instead of breaking Gaea's pride by just giving her money. She pays rent to Gaea._

"Why did you slam the door? Never slam the door on me?"

"You know what?"

Zeus stood up opened the door and gave her a bird. Theoretically not literally. But that just set Gaea off. She started to scream, "No. No! You did not just flip me off. No! No! You did not!"

Scared, Zeus started to run. Throwing lightning bolts as he ran. He shut the door and barricaded it with chairs and tables. Soon as that happened, Gaea gave up. Sighing, Zeus went back to his journal.

_Despite my great judgment at work, flicking off a goddess that's lived since the beginning of time might not be the best solution. After a insane grandmother chasing me, Gaea might raise rent. It's more money but Gaea makes it hard on me! Why do I have to get the goat milk every day? Why do I have to hike the long way? Why can't I just kill Kronos already?_

"Zeus! Come out here!" Gaea screamed.

"Okay. In a minute!" Zeus shouted back

"Don't in a minute me! Never in a minute me!" Gaea shot back.

"Geez, in a minute!" Zeus replied.

"What did I just say?"

_I hate my life! And I'm immortal! I'm going to die and just come back again._


	3. Olympian

Zeus wrote in his little journal: _I'm thinking of writing a song about me wanting to be an Olympian god. I think it's pretty good. So here it is._

_I wanna be an Olympian so fricking bad  
Destroy all of the things I never had  
I wanna be the ruler of Mount Olympus  
Throwing bolts of thunder and lightning_

_Oh every time I close my eyes  
I see my name on marble statues  
A different city blast to bits  
I swear the world better prepare  
For when I'm an Olympian!_

_Yeah I would have a nose like Kronos  
I would be the God of, everyday chaos  
Give myself a wish list  
I'd probably pull a Poseidon and Hades  
And create a bunch of babies that always have sh...  
Give away a few drachmas like here Hera have this  
And last but not least grant somebody their last wish  
Its been a couple centuries since I've been single so  
You can call me Zeus minus the too awesome  
Get it, hehe, I'd probably visit where the Titans hit  
And damn sure do a lot more than Atlas did  
Yeah can't forget about me stupid  
Everywhere I go I'm going have my own theme music_

_I'll be throwing lighting with the mortal king  
Killing all his friends  
Then I'll insult him on his tyrannical etiquette  
Toss a couple bolts in the air just for the heck of it  
But keep the water and undead completely separate  
And yeah I'll be in a whole new awesome bracket  
We in ancient times but let me take a crack at it  
I'll probably take whatevers left and just split it up  
So everybody that I hate can have an early grave  
And every single tummy around me would know what hungry was  
Eating bad, sleeping unhealthily  
I know we all have a similar dream  
Go in your tunic pull out your sword  
And put it in the air and sing_

___I wanna be an Olympian so fricking bad  
Destroy all of the things I never had  
I wanna be the ruler of Mount Olympus  
Throwing bolts of thunder and lightning_

___I wanna be an Olympian so frickin bad_

_So what did you think? I would be an awesome ruler right? It's too awesome! _

"Zeus! Your voice is horrible! Shut up!" Gaea yelled.

"Damn it, Gaea! Shut the Tartarus up!"

"Oh no, you didn't! Uh-uh, you don't talk to the second born child like that!" Gaea yelled.

_Guys, I'm going to have to end it right now. Gaea's getting a little mad._

A/N: Billionaire by Travis McCoy is awesome. But unfortunately, he stole it from Zeus... Anyways,


End file.
